Histoire de la montagne
by Siana.E
Summary: Il est une histoire qui vient de la montagne. On raconte qu'elle est née au cœur du royaume de Seles, et qu'elle débute par une naissance...


En attendant que je me repenche sur « Le fil de sa vie » (qui avance doucement mais surement !^^), voila un autre petit OS…

Merci à Hoa Rune, Beta readeuse sur cette fic, d'une aide précieuse mais à qui je dois des excuses pour ne pas avoir suivi tous ces conseils...

**Histoire de la Montagne**

**Disclamers :**_ Cette histoire est basée sur une nouvelle de Franck Ferric, allez lire ses nouvelles. Le scénario lui appartient. Les personnages sont à CLAMP._

Il est une histoire qui vient de la montagne.

On raconte qu'elle est née au cœur du royaume de Seles, là où la neige tombe toute l'année et où l'eau est toujours gelée.

Elle commence par une naissance. Celle de l'héritier du trône. Mais ce ne fut pas un, mais deux héritiers qui vinrent au monde. Des jumeaux. L'un fut nommé Yui et l'autre Fye.

Quand la nouvelle se répandit, on cria à la malédiction. Que ces enfants à peine nés soient, à eux deux, plus puissants que le souverain, cela était impensable. Car tels étaient les faits en ce royaume : ceux qui venaient au monde en même temps se chargeaient d'un immense pouvoir magique et malgré tout les enchantements des mages et sorciers, jamais ils n'avaient réussit à endiguer un tel flux magique.

Alors on fit venir les jumeaux et on leur demanda de faire un choix.

-Si vous voulez vivre tous les deux, alors vous serez maudits. On vous enfermera dans un endroit lointain, là ou croupissent les pires criminels et là ou la magie ne peut opérer. L'un sera cloîtré dans une haute tour, l'autre croupira parmi les cadavres dans la fosse. Si vous voulez vous soustraire à ce sort, l'un de vous devra tuer son frère.

Les enfants, qui ne connaissaient alors que l'amour qu'ils se portaient, ne pouvaient se résoudre à tuer leur frère. Alors, leurs mains s'entrecroisèrent et la sentence tomba.

-Vous êtes les jumeaux maudits, et tant que vous vivrez, vous porterez le malheur en vous. Plus votre tristesse sera grande, plus notre joie sera sublimée. Qu'on les enferme !

Mais les deux frères réussirent à s'enfuir à la faveur de la lune, utilisant leur trop grand pouvoir et se réfugièrent dans un village fait de tentes en peau d'ours et de rennes, suffisamment lointain pour que personne ne vienne jamais les chercher.

Ils se bâtirent une cabane qu'ils tapissèrent de peau et de tissus pour se protéger du froid et ne sortirent plus jamais.

Dans le village, on accepta leur présence silencieuse, loin des préoccupations de la cour. Certes ils connaissaient la malédiction engendrée par le fait d'être jumeaux , mais les habitants décidèrent que tant qu'il n'y avait pas préjudice pour eux, ils pouvaient rester.

Ainsi les jours et les mois passèrent sans que jamais les jumeaux ne sortent de leur refuge. Les plus jeunes, curieux et inquiets, s'aventuraient dans la tente afin de déposer de l'eau ou de la nourriture et ressortaient en riant, chuchotant dans leur sillage que les deux frères avaient le don de voir dans le passé et l'avenir.

Et la rumeur se propagea dans le vent, fit le tour des villages environnants et bientôt, les jumeaux reçurent des visites régulières de mères qui souhaitaient trouver le meilleur parti pour leur filles, de jouvencelles désirant connaître celui dont le cœur battait pour elle et de femmes voulant lever le voile sur les activité de leurs maris partis au loin.

Et en effet, au cœur de la cabane, au creux des moelleux coussins, l'un se découvrait capable de voir le passé des hommes tandis que l'autre voyait leur futur. Se complétant parfaitement, ils décidaient ensemble de ce qu'il fallait dévoiler ou non aux personnes qui venaient quémander leur savoir.

Yui voyait le passé quand Fye lisait l'avenir.

Les années passèrent et les deux enfants devinrent jeunes adultes.

Un jour, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, les jumeaux reçurent la visite d'un étranger. L'homme qui pénétra dans leur tente était grand et fin. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, lisses et brillants, accrochant la faible lumière des bougies.

Il trouva les deux frères enlacés sous les multiples couvertures et sourit en constatant leur nudité et l'odeur âcre régnant dans l'habitacle.

Baillant et s'étirant, les jumeaux se redressèrent et passèrent une ample toge pourpre. Puis, ils fixèrent l'étranger et d'un commun mouvement, lui firent signe de s'approcher et de s'asseoir en face d'eux.

-Prend ce coussin, assied toi donc et dis nous ce qui t'amènes ici.

-Je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Mon histoire est longue et compliquée. Sans doute pourriez-vous lire en moi ce que je suis. Je me sens curieux de voir si les prouesses que l'on vous accorde sont véridiques. Et puis cela nous fera sans doute gagner du temps…finit-il dans un sourire.

Les jumeaux plongèrent dans les orbes de glace de l'étranger, lisant dans son esprit et son âme sa destinée.

Ce fut Yui qui parla en premier.

-Tu es…tu es un démon ! Tu te repais du sang que tu fais couler ce qui te rend plus fort de jour en jour !

-Et depuis des années tu arpentes la terre pour te nourrir et devenir toujours plus puissant, continua Fye. Mais tu ne peux te résoudre à mourir et tu cherches celui qui pourra te tuer car il sera plus puissant que toi. Mais en tuant tu as perdu la capacité de ressentir. Tu vis sans cause à combattre ou à défendre, tu ne sens même plus le goût des choses et ne vois plus les beautés du monde. Voila pourquoi tu es venu à nous. Tu cherches à te délivrer de cette vie !

L'étranger se leva et ôta avec précaution et lenteur sa tunique, exhibant son torse pâle parcourut de centaines de petites cicatrices.

-Chaque marque et celle d'une vie. Il est temps que ceci cesse.

Les faibles rayons du soleil traversant les épaisseurs de peau faisaient danser les blessures sur sa peau et Yui réprima par un soupir, l'étrange envie qu'il avait de poser ses doigts sur celles-ci. L'homme le troublait. Il était le premier homme autre que son frère, trop semblable à lui, qui se dévoilait ainsi à eux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais un regard impérieux de son frère le fit taire.

Yui sentit comme un courant d'air froid dans son corps. Jamais Fye ne l'avait regardé ainsi, de façon si autoritaire. Il se sentit bafoué mais ne dit rien et baissa les yeux sur la couverture rouge qu'il serra dans son poing. Fye prit alors la parole, d'une voix froide et dure que Yui eu du mal à reconnaître.

-Nous ne pouvons rien pour toi, démon. Tu dois expier ton pêché par toi-même. C'est tout ce que tu mérites !

-Tes mots sont rudes, mais cela ne m'étonnes guère…Puisque là est votre jugement, je me retire.

Il ramassa sa tunique, jeta au sol quelques pièces et alors qu'il écartait le pan de rideau, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Yui et lui sourit. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et baissa de nouveau la tête et l'étranger disparut.

Le calme retrouvé dans l'habitacle ne dura pas et Yui s'adressa rageusement à son frère.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé lui dire la vérité ?

-Notre don nous permet d'aider les gens. Mais pas lui. C'est un démon. Tu l'as vu, tu l'as lu. Je refuse que notre magie serve le mal.

-Mais nous n'avons jamais jugé personne. Et tu ne m'as jamais empêché de prendre la parole ! Qu'avions-nous à craindre en lui révélant comment mourir ? Il lui suffisait juste de prendre le cœur d'un mortel passionné pour que ses crimes cessent !

-ça suffi Yui ! Je le vois bien que tu le désires, et cela trouble ta vue ! Il est parti, alors cessons de nous soucier de lui et mangeons.

Mais Yui n'avait pas faim. Les images encore trop vivaces des cicatrices sur le torse de cet homme ne cessaient de la hanter si bien qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil alors que son frère étendu dans les couvertures, partait déjà rejoindre le monde des rêves. Alors il se glissa à l'entrée de leur tente et chargea un enfant qui passait là de remettre un message à l'étranger.

Il avait indiqué sur un morceau de soie, seul support à sa disposition, la façon dont l'étranger devait procéder pour faire cesser ses crimes, si bien qu'il se sentit plus léger lorsque le messager quitta la tente.

La journée passa, et Yui agit comme d'habitude bien que son cœur ne cessait de s'emballer en pensant à l'étranger. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement et son jumeau s'en aperçu et glissa sa main dans la sienne en l'apaisant de douces paroles.

La nuit tomba et l'étranger n'avait pas reparu si bien que Yui se coucha, déçu, tout contre son frère qui l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

Il se passa quelques heures puis un courant d'air froid les réveilla. Devant eux se tenait l'étranger, souriant et plus beau que jamais.

A sa main, une épée et dans ses yeux, les jumeaux purent lire ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux.

Yui ne put rien faire que déjà, l'épée avait traversé le corps de son frère, répandant sur le couvre lit, son sang si semblable au sien.

Avec horreur, il vit le démon sortir de la poitrine de son frère son cœur encore palpitant et le porter à ses lèvres.

-Je te remercie jeune augure, pour ce message si révélateur. Le cœur de ton frère est parfait et je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation de te voir souffrir de ta décision !

Il ne put en supporter plus et sombra dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, l'étranger n'était plus là. Seul son nom résonnait encore dans l'habitacle : Ashura.

Il pleura des jours entiers sur le corps de son frère, mort par sa faute et se promis de le ressusciter et de le venger.

Aveuglé par sa rage et son dégoût de lui-même, de son inclinaison qui l'avait fait douter de son frère, il emprisonna le corps de son jumeau dans la glace.

Et il quitta le village, prenant l'identité de son cher frère, pour traquer Ashura, nourrissant l'espoir fou de voir revivre Fye.

La suite de l'histoire est plutôt confuse. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Mais dans la plupart des récits, on dit qu'il voyage de monde en monde accompagné d'une princesse du désert amnésique, d'un jeune archéologue à la recherche de plumes et d'un ninja du Japon souhaitant retrouver son monde.

Il est même un récit qui affirme que le démon est mort sous la lame du guerrier Japonais, lui révélant ainsi la nature de la vraie force, et que, grâce à ce même guerrier, Yui devenu Fye, se résolut à ne jamais revoir son frère et continua à vivre…

FIN

* * *

comme toujours, pour les commentaires, menaces de mort, déclarations, soucis en tout genre, c'est le bouton review!


End file.
